Juntos
by Anabelle's
Summary: Tony Stark podía ser muchas cosas —algunas buenas, otras malas—, pero la responsabilidad no estaba entre las muchas de sus cualidades. Y la palabra hijo era sinónimo de responsabilidad . Todos sabían que Anthony fracasaría como padre; la paternidad era una maldición para los Stark. [STONY]
1. Capítulo I

JUNTOS

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de _The Avengers_ , junto con sus personajes, no me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de _Marvel Cómics_.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Escenas sexuales explícitas e implícitas, embarazo masculino.

* * *

—¡Oh, Capitán! —jadeó, con una sonrisa temblorosa aferrada débilmente a sus labios. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sus ásperas y masculinas manos firmes en los anchos hombros del Capitán. Dios, ¿dónde había quedado el amable y correcto Steve Rogers? Porque la bestia que le había empotrado contra la pared con rudeza no parecía, ni por asomo, el soldado moralista del siglo XX que siempre había sido. Sonrió. Podía sentir como la imponente erección del Capitán se alzaba, orgullosa, entre sus ajustados pantalones. Se frotó débilmente contra Steve, y sintió con pasmosa claridad cada trabajado músculo del cuerpo ajeno contra el propio. Quería desnudarle, besar esos perfectos abdominales y arañar sus estrechas caderas con saña. No obstante, los dientes del Capitán parecían no querer apartarse de su cuello, el cual ya lucía rojo por el constante abuso—. Capitán —gimió, logrando entreabrir las robustas piernas de Steve con su propia pierna derecha. Así, acariciando la potente erección de su líder con su rodilla, logró que los dientes de Rogers se apartaran por unos segundos de su dolorido cuello.

— _Stark_ —gruñó; un sonido gutural que emergió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, como una muda advertencia. Pero Tony amaba el peligro, romper las reglas y probar qué tan lejos llegaría el políticamente correcto Capitán América (su nueva actividad favorita). Estaba jugando con fuego, y era muy probable que se quemara. Lo sabía, pero ya no podía soportar ni un minuto más la tensión sexual no-resuelta —aún— que había ente ambos. Y si Steve no estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso, Tony lo haría por él.

—¿Asustado, Capitán? —la pregunta salió de sus labios como un ronroneo, una especie de silenciosa provocación—. Descuida, las personas suelen intimidarse ante mi presencia.

Una vez más, su masivo ego hizo acto de presencia. Y cualquier estribo de autocontrol en Steve desapareció. Le arrancó con brusquedad los pantalones y se bajó los propios.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo —dijo, expectante —. Vamos, enséñame lo que es capaz de hacer un veterano de guerra —apremió.

—¿Nunca te callarás, no es así? —un hambriento beso fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

—Sólo si me empalas con tu patriótica polla de una vez por todas —y eso fue más que suficiente para Steve (para ambos a decir verdad).

De un rápido movimiento, bajó su ropa interior hasta sus rodillas; su polla, erguida y chorreante, rebotó al ser liberada de su prisión de tela. Tony gimoteó con anticipación, percibiendo como un fuego abrasador consumía sus entrañas. Sus firmes piernas se aseguraron a las fuertes caderas de Steve. Había comenzado a temblar desde que el Capitán había rozado sutilmente su glande contra su más que lista entrada. Mordió sus labios, alzando su pelvis, invitando a Steve a que hiciera lo propio. Y, finalmente, sucedió. La hombría de su líder se hundió con firmeza en las profundidades de sus entrañas, dándole fin así a la tensión sexual que existía entre ambos héroes.

Tony suspiró, más que satisfecho con el constante ritmo de las caderas del Capitán. Era maravilloso. La sensación del venoso miembro de Steve acariciando con brusquedad las ceñidas paredes de su recto, las cuales parecían querer devorar por completo al soldado. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la dureza y frialdad de la pared tras su cuerpo. Los labios de Steve se aferraron a sus pezones, succionando con avidez de ellos.

Sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento, el incesante golpeteo que producían los testículos del Capitán contra sus nalgas le estaba volviendo loco. Su glande comenzó a gotear, los músculos de su vientre se tensaron y —tras un par de embates más— el genio de la robótica se derritió entre los fuertes brazos de Steve. Con las piernas temblorosas, los ojos entrecerrados y el corazón desbocado.

—Joder, Capi...

Steve siguió penetrándole con fiereza hasta que, sin previo aviso, vertió su simiente en el interior del Hombre de Hierro. Tony no emitió palabra alguna, demasiado agotado como para reclamarle su atrevimiento. Pero, vamos, ¿acaso podía reclamarle algo a esas alturas? Él había iniciado todo, después de todo. Con una sonrisa titubeante, sintió una calcinante calidez envolver el interior de su vientre y llenarle completamente.

—Cual pavo en _Día de Acción de Gracias..._ —pensó.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Hey! Al fin me he animado a publicar una historia que tenía en mi PC desde hace varias semanas. Como podréis ver (o no), soy nueva por aquí. Así que me alegraría muchísimo conoceros y leer vuestras opiniones sobre mi fanfic. Comentarios, preguntas, críticas constructivas, etc. ¡Soy toda oídos, gente!


	2. Capítulo II

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Tony? —preguntó Pepper, tan directa y profesional como siempre. Le miró con intensidad, con los ojos llorosos y los labios tensos. Y Tony no pudo sostener su mirada, no pudo mirar esos ojos atestados de decepción y dolor. Pero tampoco pudo decirle la verdad (porque eso le rompería el corazón, a ambos) Y sólo pudo guardar silencio y escuchar el incesante tic-tac del reloj. El tiempo corría, pero Tony no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la decisión final de Pepper. Finalmente, la joven mujer suspiró. Alisó su falda café con premura y secó las lágrimas que se empeñaban por salir de sus ojos. Tomó su bolso y se marchó sin mirar atrás. La respuesta era más que evidente; Virginia no volvería. Y él no tenía el valor suficiente como para detenerla. Porque no debía hacerlo, porque él −y sólo él− había sido el causante de que la única mujer a la que alguna vez había amado se marchara. «Al igual que todos», pensó con amargura.

Pronto sintió una arrasadora opresión en el medio de su pecho. Pensó que el reactor estaba fallando y que los fragmentos de metralla se habían incrustado en su corazón. Pronto supo que no era así. «Aún respiro». No supo porqué −o quizás sí− pero la idea de seguir con vida le supo amarga. Tan amarga como el trago de vodka que ahora rasguñaba las paredes de su garganta con ferocidad. Gruñó con aspereza; con los ojos lacrimosos y la mente hecha un caos.

 _«¿Por qué lo has hecho, Tony?»_

—No lo sé...

 _«Creí que me amabas, creí que confiabas en mí»_

—Lo hago, confío en ti —gimoteó. «También te amo» deseó ser capaz de decir, pero las palabras murieron en cuanto rozaron sus cuerdas vocales. Y sólo pudo refugiarse en el alcohol y en la seguridad de su Torre.

Porque Tony Stark podía ser muchas cosas. Entre ellas, un genio, playboy, billonario y filántropo de treinta años. Pero, ciertamente, no estaba hecho de hierro. Irónicamente.

 _«Quítate ese traje, ¿y qué eres?»_

Las palabras que le había dicho el Capitán −el mismo día en el que Loki y su ejercito habían atacado New York, también el mismo día en el que casi muere, pero eso era irrelevante− seguían grabadas en los pliegues más profundos de su cerebro. De alguna manera, torturándole. Recordándole una y otra vez que no era más que un simple hombre, que no era nada sin su armadura. Tony no era más que una descomunal cantidad de ego y un montón de chatarra de última tecnología para Steve Rogers.

Una vez más, Tony experimentó la sensación de que los trozos de metralla se hundían aún más en su pecho, queriendo tocar su latiente corazón. Boqueó con vehemencia; los ojos le ardían como nunca, pero se negaba fervientemente a derramar ni una sola lágrimas. Aún así, no pudo evitar que sus pulmones se comprimieran y se le dificultara enormemente respirar y mantenerse de pie. Las piernas y manos le temblaban cual gelatina, tanto que su copa de vodka se derramó sobre el tapizado suelo. Pronto supo que estaba sufriendo otro de sus −últimamente muy frecuentes− ataques de pánico.

Gimoteó, cual niño asustado, abrazado ha sus piernas. Efectivamente, sintió que volvía a ser el mismo chiquillo solitario y falto de atención que era hace veinte años atrás. Ese mocoso que vivía las veinticuatro horas del día tratando de captar la atención de su padre, ese que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar a su viejo amigo y compañero de combate, Steve Rogers. Los dolorosos recuerdos no hicieron más que intensificar sus temblores y hacer que las palmas de su manos se humedecieran hasta el punto de escurrir sudor.

—J.A.R.V.I.S —llamó en una −casi imperceptible− exhalación—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Para usted siempre, señor.

—¿Podrías...podrías llamar a Bruce y decirle que venga a la Torre lo más pronto posible?

—Por supuesto, señor —contestó la I.A rápidamente—. ¿Necesita que haga algo más por usted, señor?

 _«Sí. Dile a Steve Rogers que todo esto es su jodida culpa»_

—No, estoy bien así...

Una mentira más, una mentira menos. ¿Qué más daba ya?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hey, ¿cómo estáis todos? ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron mi historia a favoritos, que me siguen y el Guest que comentó! ¿Qué decir? Pues, no estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo :/ Fue más corto de lo que yo esperaba y siento que no quedó muy bien :'C. De todas maneras, no os quería hacer esperar mucho. Comentad, criticad, sugerid, preguntad, etc. También, para los que os gusta el NaruSasu, entrad a mi perfil y leed la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo sobre esa pareja ;)


End file.
